Have a nice dream
by akanemori
Summary: －LenRin "Hai Len, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku melawan penyakit ini? sejujurnya aku sangat sedih harus bertengkar denganmu dan berharap kita akan baikan lagi. Len, tahu kah kau bahwa kau adalah satu satunya orang yang aku miliki?"－Haine Rin/chara death


Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan perlahan, seolah tidak memiki beban yang ditanggungnya. Pemandangan itu hanya bisa dilihat Rin dari balik jendela kamarnya, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bermain diluar sana walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bermain _ice skating__－_permainan kesukaannya. Rin masih ingat setahun yang lalu ia tidak tidur ditempat tidur putih seperti orang malas-malasan dan sibuk menerima buket bunga atas keanggunannya saat bermain skating. Tapi apa daya, untuk pergi jalan-jalan saja ia harus minimal bersama satu perawat atau ibunya.

_－_Rin tersenyum sedih, ada kalanya manusia lelah untuk berharap keajaiban akan mendatanginya.

* * *

"**Have a nice dream"**

**Vocaloid isn't mine**

* * *

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu ruang inap yang menurut Rin bagai penjara, orang itu bukan merupakan ayahnya, ia hanya sahabat sekelas Rin. Kagamine Len namanya. Sejak Rin divonis terkena penyakit Leukimia atau kanker darah, Len selalu mencatat bahan pelajaran disekolahnya, tidak jarang Len menjelaskan beberapa materi yang tidak Rin mengerti. "Maaf, kamu pasti sudah menunggu lama, Rin. Sepertinya sebentar lagi badai salju akan berhembus melewati Tokyo," Len menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha membuat kehangatan dari gesekan kecil itu. "Ah iya, tadi aku menyempatkan untuk membeli beberapa bungkus takoyaki, semoga belum dingin." Rin terlihat antusias ketika mengetahui bahwa Len membawa beberapa camilan untuknya, Rin sudah mulai bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang isinya itu-itu saja.

"Arigatou, Len." Rin mulai melumat bola-bola gurita dengan rasa gurih tersebut, Len tersenyum saat melihat Rin bersemangat. "Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin, aku berencana membantu menjagamu Rin. Mungkin ayahmu akan terkesan dengan tingkah _gentle_-ku." Len mengibaskan poninya "Mou, jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" tutur Rin. Di sisi lain, Rin sangat senang ia tidak perlu menunggu ayahnya datang memeriksanya atau ibunya datang menjaganya sehabis pulang kerja karena ada Len yang menjaganya, tapi di sisi lainnya Rin merasa tidak enak Len jadi mengorbankan liburan musim dinginnya hanya untuk seorang Haine Rin yang mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Karena aku menyukai detik-detik bersama Rin!" senyum Len, wajah Rin merona, Rin melemparkan bantal dengan seprei putih tepat mengenai wajah Len "Bodoh..." gerutunya sambil berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya. Len tertawa, ia suka sekali menggoda Rin. Selanjutnya Len menerangkan pelajaran disekolahnya tadi pagi sambil menunggu ibu Rin pulang dari kerja lemburnya.

* * *

Salju turun dibalik kaca jendela kamar Rin, tapi tidak terlalu kencang seperti hari-hari yang lalu, kondisi tubuh Rin semakin hari kian memburuk, hal itu menyebabkan orang tuanya semakin sedih memikirkan nasib Rin mendatang. Soal teman, Rin tidak mempunyai seorang teman pun karena sikapnya yang pendiam. Dia hanya memiliki Len, seminggu sebelum ia rawat inap tepatnya saat pergantian kelas, Len yang duduk di sebelahnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Rin, dan Rin terkejut saat pertama kali Len menjenguknya_－_ia sungguh tidak menyangka Len akan menjenguknya. Padahal saat itu ia dan Len baru berkenalan selama kurang dari tujuh hari.

"Ano nee, maaf Rin, aku tadi pulang sebentar untuk membawa barang-barangku ke sini," Len terlihat seperti orang mau ngungsi karena tas besar yang dia bawa "Dan lagi para suster menanyaiku macam-macam." Len menggaruk tenguknya, Rin menunjuk sebuah tas kecil yang berisi sekitar enam lusin lebih kertas warna-warni "Apa itu?". Len melihat arah tunjuk Rin "Oh, itu origami, menurut cerita kakekku, jika kita membuat seribu bangau kertas dari origami, permintaan kita akan terwujud. Burung bangau merupakan arti dari keberkatan dan kesucian, jika ada waktu luang Rin bisa membikin beberapa bangau kertas." jawab Len dengan semangat. "Kuno. Menggelikan." tutur Rin sambil meraih selembar origami, awalnya Len mau protes, tapi toh walaupun Rin berkata demikian, Rin tetap membikin bangau kertas. Len ingin tertawa geli melihat sifat _tsundere_ Rin.

Len duduk bersila di bawah karpet berwarna merah maroon dan mulai membantu Rin untuk membuat bangau kertas "Rin, jika bangau kertas sudah berjumlah seribu, mau memohon apa?" Rin menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia tampak berpikir keras "Tentu saja aku ingin bertahan hidup." jawab Rin dengan nada monoton, Len mengangguk, ia mengerti perasaan Rin sekarang. "Tapi jika aku berhasil bertahan hidup, apa yang akan kulakukan setelahnya?" Rin menggenggam bangau kertasnya dengan erat, membuat burung yang terbuat dari kertas itu rusak. Len mengambil bangau kertas dari genggaman Rin lalu memperbaikinya kembali "Sebaiknya... Bertahan hiduplah demi aku... Kau bahkan belum memulai semuanya, Rin." tukas Len, Len menyeka setitik air mata pada kelopak mata Rin. Len kagum pada Rin, karena Rin merupakan gadis yang kuat.

* * *

Wajah Rin memucat, tubuh Rin menggigil kedinginan, darah tidak berhenti mengucur dari hidungnya. hal tersebut membuat Len panik, pasalnya sebelum ditinggal Len untuk mengambil air, Rin terlihat baik-baik saja, saat Len kembali, Rin jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Len memanggil ayah Rin, memberitahukan tentang keadaan Rin yang kian memburuk. Len hanya berdoa agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rin.

"Penyakit Rin sepertinya tidak bisa dihentikan... Musim dingin semakin memperburuk keadaannya, presentase bertahan hidup Rin hanya dua puluh persen... Sudahlah pengobatannya sebaiknya dihentikan saja" tutur ibu Rin yang duduk di samping kanan Len, tersirat dari tatapan sepertinya ibu Rin sudah putus asa. Nafas Len memburu, tatapan tajam ibu Rin "Disana anak anda sedang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup... Kenapa semudah itu anda menyerah?! Bisa tidak anda berusaha minimal setengah dari perjuangan Rin?" Len benci kepada orang yang menganggap Rin tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Len membenci orang yang dengan mudahnya putus asa. Len sangat benci. Ibu Rin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Len, sementara Len sendiri tidak menghiraukan sang ibu lagi dan bergegas menemui Rin.

Len membuka kamar inap Rin, betapa terkejutnya Len saat melihat Rin sudah sadar dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan hampa. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di kedua pipinya. Begitu menyadari keberadaan Len, Rin segera menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah kering "L-Len, bagaimana keadaanmu? Lain kali ketuk pintu, aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau berdiri disana." ucap Rin dengan senyuman ringan. "Rin, apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Len menggenggam kedua bahu Rin dengan kuat, Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Len, mama benar_－__"_

"Dia tidak benar, Rin."

"Itu benar Len, sekarang aku cuma bisa menunggu keajaiban datang padaku."

"Kata-katamu seperti orang yang sudah menyerah Rin.."

"Len tidak tahu sakitnya menjadi aku!"

* * *

Len menghembuskan uap-uap air dari nafasnya. Hari ini Tokyo berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Segelas cokelat hangat sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ya, akibat pertengkaran dengan Rin, Len menjadi menikmati liburan musim dinginnya sendirian. Walau begitu, Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Rin. Seandainya ia tidak berpikir dengan cara egoisme dan memilih untuk diam sejak awal, pasti sekarang ia dan Rin sedang asik membaca buku-buku yang ia bawa. Len membuka salah satu novel saku nya. Selembar kertas origami berwarna biru jatuh dari salah satu halaman bukunya. Detik berikutnya ia tahu kalau ia harus meminta maaf pada Rin.

Len menembus kerumunan orang-orang, tidak jarang ia mendapat celotehan oleh orang yang ia tabrak. Toko-toko sudah mulai memasang hiasan natal dan tahun baru, pantas saja distrik hari itu lebih ramai daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Len memasuki rumah sakit tempat Rin dirawat, menanyakan pada suster penjaga di lobby "Nona muda Rin tadi barusan saja keluar menuju taman kota." Len berdecih, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada suster itu, ia kembali berlari melewati distrik ramai tadi.

"Len,"

Len berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelasnya "Hai, Miku, Luka, Aoki, Rinto, dan Mikuo." Len menghentikan langkahnya "Kemana saja kau selama liburan musim dingin ini, Len? Aku tidak melihatmu di rumahmu," tanya pemuda berambut teal, Hatsune Mikuo. "Oh, aku, aku menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Rin." jawab Len, "Rin?.. Ah anak itu, aku saja sudah melupakannya." Luka menepuk jidatnya "Jahat sekali kau melupakan _imouto_-ku tercinta, Luka." Rinto menatap Luka dengan tajam, Luka tertawa garing dan meminta maaf. Aoki mendorong Miku agar mendekati Len, "Len, tolong jaga Miku." senyum Aoki jahil.

"M-mou! Aoki-chan!" wajah Miku sendiri memanas, sudah rahasia umum jika Miku menyukai Len. "Maa, maaf tapi sekarang aku sedang buru-buru, _matta ne_" Len menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa sih ia harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya pada saat seperti sekarang?

* * *

Manik Rin menerawang ke arah awan berwarna abu-abu, malam ini begitu dingin. Ia merutuki kebodohannya untuk nekat keluar dan bertemu Len, jari-jarinya tidak berhenti melipat lembaran origami berwarna-warni. Len... Haruskah ia meminta maaf dahulu baru Len mau menemuinya lagi? Rin tahu kalau ini konyol, tapi saat ini Rin hanya membutuhkan Len. Hanya Len seorang yang ia punya. Rin memegang hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Darah lagi. Sampai kapan ia harus berperang melawan penyakit ini? Oh well, Rin membereskan kembali origami-origami yang ia buat. Setelah itu bersiap kembali ke kamar inap yang putih dan hangat.

"R-Rin..." kedua manik Rin terbelalak begitu melihat Len dalam keadaan terluka parah di depannya "Len! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Rin segera membantu Len berdiri, segitu fokusnya kah Rin sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Len? Luka Len terlalu parah, Rin tidak bisa menutupi luka Len dengan kain yang ia bawa "Kumohon Len, bertahanlah!" Rin menangis tersedu-sedu. Taman kota saat itu sangatlah sepi, berbeda dengan distrik yang Len lewati. Saat itu, Len menabrak seorang perampok dan terlempar begitu saja ditengah jalan. Sebuah bus tidak menyadari keberadaan Len di tengah jalan tol sehingga Len kembali terpelanting ke trotoar. Tapi saat itu yang dalam pikiran Len hanya satu, menemui Rin. Len sendiri sekarang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Rin.

* * *

Rin menatap pintu putih di depannya dengan harap-harap cemas, ia tahu kalau kondisinya sekarang dalam keadaan kritis juga, berkali-kali sang suster menawarkan Rin untuk kembali ke kamarnya tapi Rin menolak. Len saat ini jauh lebih berharga, bahkan dari hidupnya sekalipun. Rin menggenggam tangannya yang sedingin es. "Len, kumohon kau akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Rin, saat kau menanti suatu jawaban, bahkan rasa sakit pun tidak dapat kau rasakan. Pintu putih itu terbuka. Rin melihat ayahnya keluar dari pintu putih itu. "Rin, Len ingin bertemu denganmu..." ucap sang ayah. Rin segera bangkit dan memasuki ruangan putih itu, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ayah.

Saat Rin memasuki ruangan itu, yang ia lihat hanya Len yang tersenyum ketika Rin memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. "Rin... Duduklah..." ucap Len dengan senyuman yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya, Rin duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan di sebelah Len "Ceritakan aku apapun..." pinta Len. Rin tampak ragu, ia tidak membuka bibirnya sama sekali, Rin malah mengeluarkan selembar kertas origami dan mulai membuat sebuah bangau kertas. "Len... Taukah kau untuk apa aku tetap membuat bangau kertas ini?" tanya Rin, tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak "Karena... kau memiliki permohonan?" "Ya... Tepatnya, apakah permohonanku?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Karena... ingin hidup...?" Len mulai merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat, begitu juga dengan Rin. "Untuk apa... Aku bertahan hidup?" Rin menyelesaikan bangau kertasnya yang ke sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan dan mengambil satu origami lagi. "..." Len terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak tahu untuk apa Rin bertahan hidup sampai segitu jauh. "Aku ingin bersama dengan Len..." jawab Rin, Len masih terdiam. "Aku ingin terus bersama Len..." Rin menyelesaikan bangau ke seribunya, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya sambil bergumam "Hanya Len yang aku punya..." Len menyentuh kedua tangan Rin, sangat dingin. Rupanya Rin sudah tertidur, Len tersenyum, mudah sekali Rin tertidur. "Aku yakin kita akan terus bersama Rin," Len bersandar pada bantal dibelakangnya "_Good night, have a nice dream_... Sampai ketemu lagi Rin..." Len tersenyum dan terlelap. Ia tidak khawatir karena Rin dan dirinya akan terus bersama.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**#greetings!**

**Buat yang bingung dengan endingnya, saya memang sengaja menggantungkan endingnya. Maunya sih Rin sama Len mati, tapi jika reader ingin menganggap mereka hidup ya rapopo. NO SEQUEL, saya cukup susah payah saat mengetik ni cerita ditengah malam dengan mata yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kurang tidur. Terima kasih buat unknown yang sudah menghantui saya saat ini.**

**Okay, jangan heran jika saya selalu membuat plot yang aneh-aneh. That's me. Atau dengan quote andalan: Berani beda.**

**Saya akan sangat senang jika reader menulis kritik, saran, dan masukan untuk kemudian hari di kotak review.**


End file.
